spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moai Treasure (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Moai Treasure (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis - Squidward is told that he has treasures hidden deep inside an area of his house. Spongebob decides to help him get to the treasures before Mr.Krabs can. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Moai Lewis Gary The Snail The Story The story begins at Squidward's House, his day off / a lazy Sunday. Squidward is up in his gallery practicing his clarinet and getting all of the notes wrong. SQUIDWARD: Why is my pitch so off today?! Ah well, whatever. Squidward, despite having said gallery being on the third floor, still hears a knock at his front door. SQUIDWARD: Why doesn’t anybody read my Go Away sign? Squidward walks down two flights of stairs and finally makes it to his front door. He answers it to find some guy. SQUIDWARD: Who are you and what do you want? FISH: My name is Moai Lewis. SQUIDWARD: Never heard of you. MOAI: Tiki expert, Eastern Island Head Wiz, Scientist. SQUIDWARD: I don’t like loiterers. MOAI: Your house has hidden treasures. SQUIDWARD: I want you to leave now and… wait what? MOAI: Your house has hidden treasures. SQUIDWARD: I heard you before. Now, what do you mean my house has treasures? MOAI: Eastern Island Heads have been known for their history of being supplied with all kinds of treasures and other objects from the Angry people for their comfort and.. SQUIDWARD: Don’t make an essay out of this. MOAI: The point is, if you find the treasures hidden, shock will come your way. I got to go, late for my daughter's beauty pageant. Moai Lewis drives off in his boat. SQUIDWARD: My house is worth something! My house is worth something!! Mr.Krabs zooms by like the Roadrunner. MR.KRABS: What's worth something?! SQUIDWARD: My house! MR.KRABS: How much we talking? Spongebob shows up. SPONGEBOB: Hey guys, what's up. SQUIDWARD: Beat it Spongebob. And you too Krabsy, this is my house, so the treasures are mine! MR.KRABS: Don’t talk to ye commanding officer like that! Lest you be fired! SQUIDWARD: I have no problem with that, once I find the treasures, I can finally be free from that trash can and become what I always wanted to be! An artist with sports boats! MR.KRABS: Well when I rightfully steal ye treasures! I will have increased my money hoarding from $80,000,000 to a bajillion! Arrgh,arrgh,arrgh,arrgh! SQUIDWARD: I can’t wait to get on the front cover of Tycoon's Digest! Squidward goes into his basement to begin searching the basic areas of his house. Mr.Krabs begins digging underneath with a shovel. Gary slithers up. SPONGEBOB: Money does things unimaginable, right Gary? GARY: Meow Meow SPONGEBOB: I ain’t buying you any comforters if I somehow got the treasure. GARY: Meow Gary slithers away. Spongebob enters Squidward's house and finds him tearing his junky basement apart for the treasures. SPONGEBOB: Squidward? Squidward in reflex, bumps his head on a light bulb. SQUIDWARD: Ow! WHAT?! SPONGEBOB: Can I help you find your riches? SQUIDWARD: No SPONGEBOB: Please! SQUIDWARD: No SPONGEBOB: Pretty please with a sugar sprinkle on top?! SQUIDWARD: I’m allergic to sugar. SPONGEBOB: Pretty please with a vacation of me going away possible? SQUIDWARD: Noooo… okay. SPONGEBOB: Yes! SQUIDWARD(about him, Spongebob and Mr.Krabs): But I get all of the treasure! Not you or the Piggy Bank robber! SPONGEBOB: No problemo! SQUIDWARD: Well it ain’t down here. Maybe it is in my library. SPONGEBOB: Yeah! Where you keep the tip book called 100 Ways To Suck An Egg! SQUIDWARD: Wait, what? Meanwhile, underground, Mr.Krabs puts on his money sniffer. MR.KRABS: Come on sniffy! You ain’t failed me before! Mr.Krabs crawls around smelling and looking for the treasures. He picks up a scent. MR.KRABS: North! Mr.Krabs crawls north. Spongebob and Squidward finish tearing up the library, no luck. SQUIDWARD: Fishpaste! SPONGEBOB: How about Patrick's rock? SQUIDWARD: That isn’t part of my Moai, you dingaling. SPONGEBOB: Well, wait what about the walls? SQUIDWARD: Maybe. SPONGEBOB: I’ll break a hole in them! SQUIDWARD: Hah! Good luck! These walls have been indestructible since! SPONGEBOB: Hay yah! Spongebob karate chops a big hole into Squidward's Library Wall. SQUIDWARD: …… 1989. Spongebob and Squidward look inside the hole but only find old insulation, a deadbolt, some sea urchins and Squidward's old toothbrush. SQUIDWARD: Toothy! I wondered where you went! I missed you! SPONGEBOB: Oh brother. Mr.Krabs believes he has found the treasure. MR.KRABS: Arr! Arr! Arr! Me cashier will remain! Mr.Krabs pinches away some of the sand that may be blocking the treasure but he has just hit the pipe system instead. MR.KRABS: Aggh! (*Dolphin Noises*) Mr.Krabs punches the pipes in anger and causes a rumbling sound. MR.KRABS: Oh… deficit. A surge of goo floods out sending Mr.Krabs downstream through the underground passageways. MR.KRABS: Arrgrgrghhghhh!!! Spongebob and Squidward continue tearing through more of the insides of Squid's house such as the inside of the toilet seat, up top the ceiling fan blades, inside the refrigerator and under the floor tiles. SQUIDWARD: Where is it?!! SPONGEBOB: There is one place we haven’t checked yet. SQUIDWARD: What? SPONGEBOB: The attic. SQUIDWARD: Ok, let's go. SPONGEBOB: You go, I’ll wait! SQUIDWARD: Why? SPONGEBOB: Attics house ghosts! I ain’t ready to become one! SQUIDWARD: ….. Moron… Squidward crawls into his attic which is just as messy as his basement. He finds an old picture of him from the 80's. SQUIDWARD: (Sigh), Where did the time go? He discovers an old wedding dress. SQUIDWARD: Was this my mother's? He also finds an empty jar of cheeseballs. SQUIDWARD: Patrick!!! Finally, he finds a latch door. SQUIDWARD: The treasure has got to be in there! Squidward tries to pry the door open. He fails. SQUIDWARD: Come on you STUPID THING!! Squidward eventually gets the door open but just finds a bunch of cobwebs instead. SQUIDWARD: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Squidward then falls through his attic floor and lands next to Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Are you okay, NO GHOSTS RIGHT?!! SQUIDWARD: NO GHOSTS! ….. AND NO TREASURE!!!!!!! Spongebob and Squidward walk outside to take a break having no more lead ons. Mr.Krabs scampers up drenched in stained goo. SQUIDWARD: Cheapy. MR.KRABS: Boney! SQUIDWARD: I’m still going to find the treasure before you NUMBNUTS! MR.KRABS: That’ll be the day. DRINKING STRAW! SQUIDWARD: I am naturally skinny! SPONGEBOB: Both of you shut it!!! MR.KRABS: Spongebob, stop. SPONGEBOB: No! Don’t you see what this stupid treasure is doing to us?! It's causing a rift! Why are we letting just one little silly value cause a flipping war?! SQUIDWARD: Because the old fatty is a money mangler! MR.KRABS(about Squidward): Drinking straw! SPONGEBOB: STOP THIS NOW!!! HOW ABOUT YOU COOPERATE! LOOK FOR THE TREASURE TOGETHER INSTEAD OF FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN IN THE PLAYGROUND! IDIOTS! Squidward and Mr.Krabs look at each other. MR.KRABS: Maybe the lad is correct. Sorry, I guess. SQUIDWARD: And I am too, I just wanted to get some value in my life for a change while you have had buttloads of it. MR.KRABS: Okay, okay, I mean, I ain’t raising ye work salaries or anything but I suppose, you can at least keep a tiny share of the riches. SQUIDWARD: Half! MR.KRABS: Half SPONGEBOB: Thank you! The warranty of your friendship lives on! MR.KRABS: Yeah, warranty! SQUIDWARD: Wait, warranty? That's it! Maybe the treasure is with the warranty of my house! MR.KRABS: Where is it?! SQUIDWARD: Under my mattress! MR.KRABS: Let's go! Squidward, Mr.Krabs and Spongebob rush up into Squidward's bedroom to find the warranty notice of his house. SQUIDWARD: Warranty right under here! MR.KRABS: Money! Money! Money!! Squidward lifts the mattress and finds the warranty notice. He unwraps it to find a big bag. SQUIDWARD: THE TREASURE!!! AHA AHA AHA! MR.KRABS: Purdy! SQUIDWARD: Wait, why didn’t I notice this before when I got the warranty of this house? MR.KRABS: Who cares, unzip it! SQUIDWARD: On it! SPONGEBOB: Here we go! Squidward unzips the bag but instead of finding diamonds, dollar bills, golden tokens and jewelry, he instead finds poorly drawn pictures of Eastern Island Heads. SQUIDWARD: POORLY DRAWN EASTERN ISLAND HEADS?! IN RED CRAYON?!! MR.KRABS: WHAT GIVES?! SPONGEBOB: Hold on! Looking it up now! Spongebob gets a search result on Squidward's laptop. SPONGEBOB: The treasure of the angry people of Moais and Eastern Island Heads is not that of your everyday treasure but instead of pictures of their creations drawn in red crayon to express what they felt at the time. Long story short, you were duped. MR.KRABS: Bye! Mr.Krabs skadaddles elsewhere. Spongebob and Squidward walk outside. Moai Lewis approaches them. MOAI: Sorry about that, my daughter's pageant was cancelled. Now did you find the treasure? SQUIDWARD: Yeah! It's just stupid drawings in the form of Kindergarten giftcards! Swindler! MOAI: I tried to tell you this earlier, but you did not want an essay and that pageant that never happened came up and I was in a rush and you understand right? SQUIDWARD(grabbing a rock): GO!!!! Moai Lewis runs away. SPONGEBOB: Well, there is always next time. SQUIDWARD: Really now? Category:SquidwardTentacles35